1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cell phone or other digital device/magnification system and more particularly pertains to assisting a user to view small alpha-numeric characters in a convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of visual aids of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, visual aids of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of viewing alpha-numeric characters through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,826,552 issued Nov. 30, 2004 to Grosser relates to apparatus and methods for a computer aided decision-making system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,229 issued Oct. 5, 2004 to Tinkler relates to a system for creating a visual representation of data. U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,497 issued Jul. 27, 2004 to Baar relates to elastic presentation space. U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,177 issued Dec. 23, 2003 to Salmimaa relates to a method and apparatus for displaying prioritized icons in a mobile terminal.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe cell phone/magnification system that allows assisting a user to view small alpha-numeric characters in a convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the cell phone/magnification system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a user to view small alpha-numeric characters in a convenient and economical manner.
The primary embodiment of the present invention is the magnification system in association with a cell phone. In stead of the cell phone, the magnification system may be employed with a wide variety of digital devices with small displays for alphanumeric characters.
The magnification systems of the present invention may be used to magnify any of a wide variety of small characters as, for example, credit cards.
The magnification systems of the present invention may be coupled to any of a wide variety of devices, coupling to the device or its case, either as originally manufactured or as an add on or as a retrofit.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cell phone/magnification system which can be used for assisting a user to view small alpha-numeric characters in a convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.